


Imagine Dean Shooting you when he Loses his Memory

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl





	Imagine Dean Shooting you when he Loses his Memory

The witch stood there as you came bolting down the stairs; Sam was somewhere behind you but you were more concerned with making sure the witch didn’t disappear before you could fix Dean. Looking down the stairs you made eye contact with your oldest brother, who was quick to raise his gun to you instead of the witch the gun was originally pointed at.

You threw your hands up in the air and shouted, “No!” Right before a gunshot went off. Your eyes closed at the sound but quickly ripped them open when you felt the immense pain spreading through your abdomen.

Rowena stood there in shock as you stumbled back a step, falling to the stairs. Dean continued to look around confused when Sam came to the banister. His eyes widened at the sight of you on the stairs before looking at Dean and raising his hands. “B-brother.” He said, tapping his chest. Next he pointed to where you were, “Sister.” Lastly he pointed at the blonde woman, “Witch.”

Dean quickly pointed the gun the witch and shot her. He give a grin after killing her and looked to Sam for approval but Sam was already at your side panicking.

“Crap.” Sam muttered as he put his large hands over yours as blood continued to pour from your body.

“Not good Sammy.” You grunted out as he pushed on your hands to apply more pressure.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. Remember I got shot last year by the werewolf? I’m still here right. You’re gonna be fine.” Sam said, trying to convince you and himself that he was telling the truth.

“I’m sorry.” Dean cut in as he approached the stairs, “You’re my sister and I shot you.”

“It’s okay Dean, you don’t remember us.” You tried to sound kind but it came out in grunts.

“Rowena,” Sam called out for the red headed witch, “Can you take Dean upstairs and fix him, please?”

Rowena nodded her head before walking up the stairs, passing you with care, “Come on Dean, let’s get your memories back.”

You watched as Dean followed Rowena upstairs and disappeared before returning your attention to Sam. “Sammy,” You mumbled as you looked down to see a scary amount of your blood pooling around you, “I think this might be worse than Idaho last year.”

“You’re gonna be fine.” Sam replied while trying to formulate a plan.

“Just-make sure Dean doesn’t find out, okay? Say the witch shot me or something, otherwise the guilt will kill him.” You told your brother.

Sam absentmindedly nodded his head before he looked up and caught your eyes, “Y/N, do me a favor?”

“Kinda bad timing, but yeah?” You responded.

Sam maneuvered and lifted you so that he was carrying you bridal style in his arms which resulted in you letting out a painful shout.

“Try not to die.”


End file.
